Triangle Last Session
by Miku-Shim
Summary: NC, di last series! Kemungkinan besar ini menjadi akhir dari perjalanan Triangle The Series. Akan ada dua seri terakhir disini. Cast bertambah; Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Changmin, Yunho, dan beberapa kemunculan singkat dari SM artis. Yosh! Triangle, Ganbarimashu! KyuWook, ChangWook, another Wook couple. B x B. XDD
1. Mr Simple

**TRIANGLE-Mr. SIMPLE****vers**

**(The Secret Lover)**

.

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**Note:**

**There are just two point of view (POV) which one is the secret lover's (I make sure to You, he is a he!-man-) and the third person, an author. Noother, key ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**(The Secret Lover POV)**_

Kubaca baris demi baris isi artikel majalah limited edition di genggamanku. Akhirnya dia bicara, dan mengungkapkan semuanya. Dia tak perlu lagi merasa terkekang. Dia bebas, sebebas burung yang terbang diangksa, mengepakkan sayap hingga batas kungkungan cakrawala. Dulu aku tak begitu yakin. Namun dia mampu membuktikannya. Aku takkan pernah menyesal melepaskannya pergi.

"Jika kau punya banyak waktu luang untuk sekedar membaca, kenapa kau tidak mempelajari jadwalmu saja? Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main, kita sedang diburu waktu!"

Suara ketus manager hyung begitu mengganggu. Dasar sok tahu. Sejak kapan aku menganggap pekerjaaanku hanya sebuah permainan? Aku bahkan mengorbankan masa mudaku demi pekerjaan ini.

"Hyung, aku pusing sekali. Bisakah kau carikan aku obat penenang?" pintaku tanpa menanggapi gerutuannya. Tugasnya adalah membantuku. Dalam hal apapun. Dan tugasku adalah memberi keuntungan padanya. Materi yang melimpah.

Dengan mendengus sebal, dia melangkah keluar.

Jenuh dengan rutinitas ini, aku pun memutuskan untuk bertutur sapa dengan artis-artis lain yang mungkin sudah datang ke gedung SM.

.

.

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Efek hanya sempat tidur dua jam saja semalam membuat kepalaku pusing. Semalaman aku, manager, dan staff SM mematangkan rencana konser di Jepang. Aku tak yakin apakah aku ini pantas menyandang gelar leader. Aku merasa tak pantas. Aku sudah mengalami banyak kegagalan.

Kulihat para dongsaeng sudah banyak yang berdatangan. Sapaan paling ramah adalah dengan tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukkan badan. Sedangkan kalau mereka tengah sibuk dan cukup tak peduli, biasanya mereka hanya akan menganggukan kepala saja.

"Pagi, hyung.."

Onew tersenyum padaku. Dia termasuk dongsaeng yang ramah. Aku membalas senyumnya.

"Untuk apa kemari? Apa tidak ada jadwal diluar?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ah, itu… masih ada beberapa jam untuk latihan, hyung. Kami ingin memberikan yang terbaik di show hari ini. Karena masih dalam comeback stage, jadi aku dan yang lain harus benar-benar memastikan konsep untuk dua kali penampilan" jelasnya.

"Kau pekerja keras" kutepuk bahunya pelan. "Selamat atas comeback Shinee" ujarku, meski aku juga telah mengucapkannya beberapa kali di waktu-waktu yang lalu.

Onew membungkuk, "Gomawo, hyung. Sukses untuk konser kalian sebentar lagi"

Aku mengangguk, dan dia pergi.

Aku iri sekali melihat Shinee. Mereka masih dalam formasi yang lengkap. Sedang kami, aku dan grupku…..

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara seseorang bicara dalam nada tinggi yang tidak biasa. Sangat khas. Aku kenal betul. Aku tersenyum. Dia sudah datang. Namja manis dan mungil itu. Meski demikian dimataku, dia…

Sangat sexy.

.

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memperhatikannya. Sudah cukup lama.

Dia…

baru kusadari kini, dia tak kalah mempesona.

Di dalam tubuhnya yang terbilang tak seberapa dibanding kami semua para namja SM, dia menyimpan kebaikan hatinya yang besar. Sifat pedulinya baik terhadap sesama member Super Junior maupun SM artis yang lain tak perlu diragukan. Semua orang Korea dan fans internasional juga sangat tahu sifatnya yang peduli dan penuh perhatian.

Ya. Itu dia.

Kim Ryeowook.

.

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Earlier This morning_**_

"selamat pagi….."

Ryeowook tersenyum, meski matanya masih terpejam. Enggan membuka matanya pagi ini, Ryeowook justru membenamkan diri semakin dalam pada sumber kehangatan yang melingkupinya.

Kyuhyun mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. Pelukannya semakin erat. Pagi ini dia bangun dengan suasana hati yang sungguh menyenangkan. Tak seberat saat dia harus berpura-pura tak mengetahui apapun. Jujur ternyata lebih baik.

Sesimpel itu.

Tak serumit yang ia bayangkan. Terlebih lagi karena rekan cintanya adalah Changmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai membayangkan bagaimana dia hendak menghakimi Changmin habis-habisan nanti. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengusap punggung Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Sepertinya seseorang sedang senang disini, hmmm"

Kyuhyun menunduk, melihat kekasihnya yang bergumam dengan matanya yang masih terpejam. Dengan terkekeh diciumnya pucuk hidung Ryeowook, namun tak membuat si putri tidur itu membuka matanya.

"Mengatasi Changmin bukan hal yang sulit. Aku lebih jenius daripada dia, duh…"

"Mianhe" Ryeowook semakin merapat, mencium dada Kyuhyun yang terbuka, membuat Kyuhyun mengeluh.

"Hmmm, jangan menggoda, Wookie,,"

Dapat dirasakannya Ryeowook tersenyum, hembusan nafas hangat Ryeowook terasa menghangatkan tidak hanya di dadanya, tapi juga hatinya.

"Gomawo, Kyu. Saranghe,,"

Dirasanya hembusan nafas Ryeowook kembali teratur. Tidur lagi, eoh? Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum. Didekapnya sang kekasih semakin erat, dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

Awal yang baik di hari ini.

.

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melihatnya. Aku ingin sekali menyapanya.

Dia datang dengan kekasihnya. Siapapun tahu itu. Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Ryeowook. Kemesraan mereka dapat diikuti dengan mata terbuka. Seharusnya fans menyadarinya. Aku yakin mereka menyadarinya. Dan menurutku mereka pasangan yang serasi.

Kyuhyun memisahkan diri dari Ryeowook, dan pergi untuk menyapa teman-teman SUJU M-nya. Sedang Ryeowook, kulihat dia mendatangi seseorang. Changmin!

Aku juga tahu kalau Changmin kekasihnya. Jadi Ryeowook punya dua kekasih? Yups. Ketiga magnae itu berada dalam pusaran cinta yang menyenangkan.

Aku juga ingin menjadi kekasih Ryeowook.

.

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung!"

Changmin menghampirinya dengan ceria. Tidak biasanya Ryeowook mau mendekatinya di gedung SM ent. Ryeowook cukup menjaga jarak sebelumnya.

"Eh, wae…."

Changmin tidak mengerti saat Ryeowook menariknya menjauh dari ruang latihan dance TVXQ, membawanya ke koridor yang cukup kosong. Tapi kekhawatiran Changmin hilang saat dilihatnya Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Hyung…"

Changmin sangat kaget saat Ryeowook menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukannya.

"Min…."

"Uh?"

"Kyuhyun tahu semuanya.."

"Ah!"

Changmin melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook. Ditatapnya si namja manis dengan heran, "Gwenchana?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan, "dia…. tak masalah" jawabnya sambil tersipu malu.

"Eh! Benarkah!" Changmin meremas bahunya dengan kuat. Bibirnya mengembang sempurna.

Ryeowook merona, dan mengangguk. Tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa malunya, Ryeowook kembali mengubur dirinya di pelukan Changmin. Dan Changmin membalasanya dengan senang hati.

"Hyung, saranghe"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Kedua tangannya terkait di punggung bawah Changmin.

.

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memilih menghindar. Aku takut Ryeowook dan Changmin akan merasa canggung jika aku memergoki mereka sekarang.

Gadis-gadis SNSD datang dengan teriakan-teriakan dan tawa yang bergema. Mereka memang semakin menarik saja. Semakin cantik.

Diantara kami memang banyak sekali hubungan yang rumit. Aku pernah menjalani kisah cinta dengan beberapa gadis SNSD. Dan yang sudah tidak menjadi milikku akan menjadi milik temanku. Kami berbagi. Tak ada yang salah dengan cinta. Beberapa mantan kekasihku menjadi kekasih sahabatku. Tak masalah.

Siapa yang tidak terpesona oleh kecantikan Jessica? Dia pernah jalan denganku, dengan Donghae, dengan Jaejoong. Tapi kami tetap bisa menjadi teman dan rekan kerja yang saling mendukung. Aku suka dunia artis.

Atau Tiffani. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak saat dia datang dengan senyum mautnya.

Kalian mungkin tahu, dan suka dengan fanservice? Perusahaan berusaha membuat konsep itu untuk menggambarkan betapa dekatnya hubungan para artis yang tergabung dalam satu grup. Sudah cukup banyak couple SM yang mendunia, dan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuk kelanggengan karir bermusik kami.

Aku bisa meyakinkan padamu, meski pernah berpacaran dengan Yoona, dan Jessica, Yoochun juga tertarik pada Junsu. Mereka pasangan kekasih. Tapi aku tak tahu karena mereka sekarang sudah tidak bersama kami lagi.

EunHae sangat nyata. Mungkin karena itulah Donghae dan Eunhyuk menjadi bingung tentang kejelasan hubungan mereka. Mereka tidak bisa menentukan apakah mereka akan tetap bertahan di zona aman sebagai sahabat, atau akan melangkah lebih dalam lagi.

Berhubungan dengan artis satu manajemen lebih aman. Meski menimbulkan gosip, akan cukup mudah diatasi. Perusahaan juga tidak melarang.

Apakah aku sudah bilang tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta? Ya. Kami mencinta, baik secara normal, maupun sesama namja. Kalau diantara junior ShoShi kami ada hubungan sesama yeoja, aku akan maklum.

Heechul hyung sangat cantik. Aku termasuk dekat dengannya. Aku ragu mengatakannya, tapi kurasa dia masih cukup menyukai Hangeng. Hangeng orang yang baik. Atau jangan-jangan Heechul hyung juga menyukaiku? Aku dekat dengannya, juga Donghae. Kuharap dia tak pernah menyukaiku dengan cara itu, karena aku entah mengapa tertarik pada Ryeowook.

Hidup itu mudah, jika kau menganggapnya mudah. Dan menyenangkan. Meski kami harus bekerja keras, tapi kami puas, sangat puas dengan hasilnya.

Kekayaan, nama besar, kehidupan mewah, pergaulan yang mengasyikan, serta fans-fans yang setia.

Kulihat Kyuhyun mencari-cari Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun-ah" sapaku saat dia lewat di dekatku.

Dia kaget. "Ah, hyung. Maaf aku tak melihatmu" balasnya sambil sedikit menganggukan kepala.

"Apa kau ada jadwal hari ini?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ne. Aku harus latihan musikal. Tapi aku tak menemukan Ryeowook dimanapun. Aku tidak bisa pergi kalau belum menemuinya." Gerutunya dengan mata menjelajah seluruh sisi gedung ini.

"Mungkin bersama Changmin. Tadi aku melihatnya di depan ruang dance TVXQ" kataku.

"Ryeowook ada jadwal malam ini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ah, hanya Sukira seperti biasa. Hyung, aku harus pergi, ne. Anyong"

Kulihat Kyuhyun berjalan bergegas ke arah Changmin dan Ryeowook berada tadi.

"Jadi setelah Sukira mungkin dia free, hmmm. Ryeowook-ah, aku membutuhkanmu" bisikku. Aku memang membutuhkannya malam ini. Sangat. Aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Kupastikan malam ini dia habiskan bersamaku. Tidak dengan Changmin, ataupun Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan puas bercinta dengannya satu dua jam saja.

Ah! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku gila.

Ryeowook-ah!

.

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ck!"

Kyuhyun berdecak tak sabar saat melihat Ryeowook dan Changmin yang tak juga melepas pelukan mereka. Ini masih di gedung SM, demi Tuhan!

Didekatinya sepasang burung yang tak tahu tempat dan situasi itu. Dapat dilihatnya Ryeowook mengintip dari bahu Changmin, mungkin mendengar langkah kakinya mendekat.

"K…"

Kyuhyun meletakkan jarinya di bibirnya sendiri, mengisyaratkan Ryeowook agar tak mengatakan apapun. Seringaian muncul di bibirnya saat memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan pada dua orang itu.

Mata Ryeowook membulat lebar melihat kedatangannya. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu meski Kyuhyun melarangnya, namun dengan cepat Ryeowook tak mampu mengatakan sepatah suara pun.

"Kyuhhmmmpphh"

Kyuhyun memeluk Changmin dari belakang, melingkarkan lengannya sejauh yang dia bisa untuk menggapai tubuh Ryeowook dari balik punggung Changmin, dan membungkam mulut kekasihnya itu dengan ciuman mesra di atas bahu Changmin.

"Apa yang…."

"Mencoba memberi tahu seluruh dunia, hmmm? Kalian, _naughty"_

Pikiran Changmin langsung kosong mendengar suara sahabat karibnya tepat di telinganya. Tapi Changmin segera tersadar saat mendengar desahan kecil Ryeowook. Kyuhyun kembali menyerang Ryeowook!

"Yak!" seru Changmin tidak terima sambil berputar dan menjauhkan Ryeowook dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Ryeowook tersipu malu.

Changmin memandangi keduanya dengan heran.

.

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, kau pernah menggigit tanda lahir di bawah pipinya?"

"Aku tidak menggigit, hanya menciumnya saja"

"Kau tahukan pinggangnya ramping sekali"

"Tentu saja tahu, memangnya hanya kau yang boleh tahu"

"Yah, Min, menurutmu dia berapa inchi?"

"Yah!"

Kyuhyun dan Changmin meringis kesakitan saat Ryeowook memukul kepala mereka dengan kuat.

"Kita sedang sarapan. Berhentilah membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak!" ketus Ryeowook.

Tadinya Wookie berpikir segalanya akan menjadi semakin baik saat semua pihak mengetahui kebenaran hubungan cinta segitiga mereka. Yah walaupun Wookie tidak mengatakan ini hasil yang buruk, tapi ini adalah bencana baginya. Kyuhyun dan Changmin terus saja mendiskusikan hal-hal 'remeh' yang menganggu pendengaran Ryeowook. Tentang dirinya, dan seluruh detail tubuhnya. OMG! /

"Semalam aku dan Wookie bersenang-senang" ujar Kyuhyun lagi, mencoba membuat Changmin merasa iri.

"Aku juga. Kami bersama sejak sore hari" sahut Changmin cuek, meladeni Kyuhyun dengan santai. I am Mr. Simple, right?

"Kau takkan bisa memuaskannya seperti aku. Coba saja tanya pada Wookie dengan siapa dia bermain lebih menyenangkan" balas Kyuhyun dengan bangga dan penuh percaya diri.

"Kau meragukanku?! Apa kau mau mencoba sekali-sekali denganku? Tapi maaf, kau harus menjadi bottom jika bersamaku. Karena kita kan ChangKyu" Changmin memenangkan adu mulut ini. Rasakan kau, Cho Kyuhyun!

"Kita kemarin bertengkar, Min" Ryeowook menimpali, dengan nada suara datar, melihat ke arah segerombolan gadis-gadis f(x) yang tak sengaja lewat di dekat mereka.

"Mianhe, hyung, itu hanya salah paham" Changmin menggenggam tangan Ryeowook. Memohon padanya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, Min, aku tidak akan makan malam dengan sembarang gadis, apalagi mantan kekasihmu. Itu bisa menejerumuskanmu pada malam berbahaya" Kyuhyun rupanya menemukan cara lain untuk memojokkan sahabatnya itu.

"Mwo! Kyu, dia mantan kekasihmu juga." Changmin melotot padanya. Dipukulnya bahu Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang panjang, main-main. "Aku bukan maniak ciuman yang akan mencium semua yeoja yang menjadi lawan main drama musikalku. Kau dan Sunny, ciuman kalian hebat. Daebak!" Changmin mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Mwo! Yak! Kita semua berciuman kalau sedang bermain drama. Kau juga!" kali ini Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek.

Oh, baiklah. Pertengkaran setan dengan iblis memang takkan ada habisnya. Namun tetap menarik untuk diikuti. Lihat saja Ryeowook yang hanya melanjutkan makannya dengan santai, sambil sesekali melayangkan deathglarenya pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Wookie, katakan padanya nama siapa yang kau sebut untuk berada lebih dalam pada dirimu!"

"Cukup katakan saja hyung, kalau kau terus memohon padaku untuk lebih cepat, dan lebih keras"

"Andwae. Wookie memohon padaku dengan suara bergetar agar aku lebih kuat"

"Ryeowook hyung mendesahkan namaku saat dia klimaks"

"Wookie memelukku erat saat aku klimaks"

"Kami tak pernah berhenti dalam satu ronde. Ryeowook hyung sangat suka sesi kamar mandi"

"Aku takkan berhenti sebelum fajar datang! Aku sangat berstamina!"

"Aku dan Ryeowook hyung tak peduli waktu. Kami melakukannya baik siang, malam, sore, kadang pagi"

"Pembohong. Wookie selalu bersamaku"

"Dia menyelinap saat kau tidur"

Ryeowook hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dua magnae ini, benar-benar…

"Eh… bukankah desahan Wookie sangat seksi" Kyuhyun mengalah dan menurunkan suaranya. Ini lebih asyik.

"Ne. Kyu, tangan Ryeowook hyung sangat lihai, kan?" mata Changmin berbinar-binar membicarakan hal ini.

"Kau lebih suka blow atau hand? Mulutnya lebih nikmat"

"Dua-duanya aku suka"

Ryeowook sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tanpa banyak bicara ditinggalkannya dua orang gila itu. Sebentar lagi mereka juga berhenti, karena Kyuhyun harus latihan musikal, dan Changmin latihan dance. Tanpa berpamitan, Ryeowook pergi begitu saja.

"Ommo, Changmin-ah, membicarakannya saja bisa membuatku…."

"Jangan katakan Kyu, kita tidak bisa menyalurkannya pagi ini"

"Tapi apa kau merasakan yang sama?"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengecek milik masing-masing. Dan ternyata benar….

"….horny…."

Keduanya menoleh untuk menemukan Ryeowook, dan ternyata dia sudah tidak ada!

Ommo, bagaimana ini!

.

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kulihat dia berjalan sendirian. Aku menunggunya sejak tadi. Akhirnya dia tidak bersama dua magnae penguasa kejahatan itu.

Aku melihatnya. Dan dia melihatku. Aku menatapnya tepat pada manik cokelatnya. Dia mendesah. Dia sangat tahu aku.

"Hyung? Wae?" dengan cepat dia mendekatiku. Jemari lentik kurusnya memegang lenganku.

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku memeluknya. Kubenamkan wajahku di bahunya. Menenagkan hatiku dengan detak jantungnya.

"Hyung…. kau bersedih?" tanyanya lembut. Suaranya sangat lembut, penuh perhatian. Mirip seseorang.

Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Aku hanya ingin memeluknya lebih erat.

"Hyung, kita tidak bisa." Bisiknya dekat sekali di telingaku. Menimbulkan rasa hangat hingga ke hatiku.

Aku tersadar. Akan banyak mulut yang membicarakannya saat melihat aku dan Ryeowook seperti ini. Aku melepaskannya. Kutatap dia dalam-dalam. Aku tak tahu seperti apa raut mukaku kini yang dapat dilihatnya. Kacau, itu pasti.

"Setelah Sukira?" tanyaku pelan, memohon.

Ryeowook memperhatikan wajahku lekat. Aku yakin dia tahu aku membutuhkannya.

Kukecup keningnya setelah dia tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Gomawo" bisikku padanya.

.

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin memasuki ruang latihan dancenya. Untunglah kepanikan karena Ryeowook menghilang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari horny di pagi hari. Kalau tidak, akan banyak orang yang curiga dengan celananya yang mungkin akan sedikit menonjol.

Changmin tidak melihat satu orang pun disana. Kemana perginya semua orang?

"Changmin-ah, kau lihat hyungmu?" manager mereka yang baru datang bertanya padanya.

"Disini tidak ada orang, hyung seperti yang kau lihat. Hanya aku" jawab Changmin.

"Aishhh, padahal tadi dia memintaku mencari obat untuknya." Sambil mengerutu, manager TVXQ itu mecari sang leader.

.

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke, ini fic lama, dan kemungkinan adalah series terakhir dari Triangle T_T

Kronologi saat menulis fic ini setidaknya saat itu sebagai berikut:

FM suju M di Taiwan

Heboh foto weibo yang diupload Victoria-ssi yang _katanya _ada bayangan Changmin #jitakChangmin

Terbitnya JYJ magazine, dan saya membaca artikel tentang beberapa isi tulisan di magz itu T_T

Triangle kali ini akan saya posting dengan Triangle yang paling terakhir, saya hanya punya satu series lagi dari Triangle ini, yang saya posted di wp dengan password, tapi passwordnya mudah ditebak, jadi mungkin sudah banyak yang membaca dan mengetahui siapa secret lovernya RyeoBaby ,

.

.

.


	2. Secret Lover

**TRIANGLE-Another Tales****vers**

**(The Secret Lover)**

.

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**Note:**

**There are just two point of view which one is the secret lover (I make sure to You, he is a he!-man-) and Wookie's as first person POV.**

**Noother, key ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menunggu dengan sabar di mobilku. Sebentar lagi siarannya akan berakhir.

Aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa aku tertarik padanya. Apakah karena kemiripannya dengan Jaejoong?

Mereka sama-sama manis, meski Ryeowook lebih manis, karena Jaejoong adalah cantik, menurutku.

Badan mereka yang mungil, dibandingkan denganku, meski Ryeowook lebih mungil, karena Jaejoong cukup tinggi, dan sedikit berotot.

Sama-sama pandai memasak. Itu tidak bisa dibandingkan. Dua-duanya sepadan, meski sepertinya Jaejoong mengkhususkan diri membeli peralatan masak mahal untuk dapurnya. Tapi Ryeowook memasak penuh cinta.

Ryeowook, bagaimana aku menggambarkannya? Dia seperti Jaejoong. Entah kenapa hanya itu yang bisa ku pikirkan.

Pikiranku buyar saat ketukan kecil terdengar di jendela mobilku. Kulihat Ryeowook menurunkan scarfnya dan tersenyum padaku. Aku segera membuka pintu mobilku dan keluar menemuinya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Mantelnya terlihat tebal, dan hangat. Dia seperti porselen mungil yang hangat. Kulit pucatnya bercahaya terkena pantulan lampu-lampu disekitar kami.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi. Nanti Sungmin hyung melihat kita dan menanyaiku macam-macam" ucapnya lembut.

Kuusap pipinya yang memerah karena dinginnya udara. Aku berjalan ke sisi lain mobil untuk membuka pintu untuknya. Kuantarkan sampai dia duduk di kursi penumpang bagian depan.

"Gomawo" bisiknya lirih, membuat desiran hangat di dadaku.

Aku menutup pintunya dan masuk kembali ke belakang kemudi. Aku menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melaju ke arah pinggiran kota.

Kulihat dia memejamkan matanya.

"Kau lelah?" tanyaku dan membingkai sebagian wajahnnya dengan tangan kananku.

Dia membuka matanya, beradu pandang denganku dengan tatapan hangat.

"Takkan lebih lelah darimu, hyung" jawabnya.

Kuacak poninya mendengarnya menjawab seperti itu.

"Tidurlah. Kita akan sampai 30 menit lagi" ujarku sambil meraih tangannya. Dia menggenggam tanganku dan meletakkan didadanya, memeluk lenganku erat.

"hmm" gumamnya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada jalanan di depanku.

.

.

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Dia tertidur pulas. Aku tak tega membangunkannya. Jadi kuputuskan saja untuk menggendongnya. Kuraih dia dibagian leher dan lekukan lututnya, mengangkatnya yang bagiku seringan bulu tanpa kesulitan. Aku membawanya masuk ke apartemenku. Tapi aku cukup payah juga memasukkan id card pintunya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku, hyung?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Aku menurunkannya dan menyandarkannya di dadaku, memeluk erat dengan sebelah lenganku.

"Kau tidur pulas, bagaimana aku tega"

Dia tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya di punggungku.

Ketika pintu akhirnya terbuka, aku membawanya masuk, dan mengarahkannya ke sofa besar di ruang tengah. Kududukan dia disana.

"Mau mandi? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Berendam akan membuatmu nyaman"

Dia mengangguk dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Kutinggal dia pergi ke kamar mandi, menyiapkan air hangat untuknya.

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

Mandi air hangat memang yang terbaik. Perlahan kurasakan sensasi itu membuat otot-otot yang tegang dan kaku menjadi lentur, dan rileks. Aroma lavender yang menguar dari bathup membuat kepalaku ringan. Nyaman.

Yunho hyung yang menyiapkannya untukku. Dia sangat peduli dengan hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Dia lelaki yang bisa diandalkan. Aku mungkin tahu bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong hyung saat harus berpisah darinya. Tak rela. Itu sudah pasti. Tapi mereka sudah membuat keputusan. Entah itu yang terbaik atau bukan, semua sudah terjadi.

Kulihat Yunho hyung memendam sesuatu. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Jaejoong hyung. Hanya namja itu yang bisa membuat seorang Yunho gelisah.

Tak ingin membuat Yunho hyung menunggu terlalu lama, aku menyudahi acara berendamku. Kupakai piyama yang kulihat sudah disiapkannya di atas tempat tidurnya.

Aku melangkah keluar dan menemukan Yunho hyung sedang menghadapi televisi. Tapi aku tahu pasti pikirannya tidak ada disana. Matanya memandang kosong ke layar besar itu.

Aku melingkarkan lenganku ke lehernya dari belakang sofa tempat dia duduk. Kulihat Yunho hyung memejamkan matanya saat aku mengecup telinganya main-main.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Hmmm" aku mencium pipinya, dan berjalan memutar untuk duduk disampingnya. Segera saja dia menarikku ke dalam dekapannya.

"Mau makan? Aku sudah memesan makanan untukmu" tanyanya lagi seraya mengendusi aromaku dan menciumi leherku.

"Ani, aku sudah makan di Sukira. Batalkan saja hyung, atau kirimkan ke dorm, untuk Changmin" usulku.

Tampak Yunho hyung berpikir sebentar dan mengagguk. Dia menelepon layanan pesan antar tadi, memintanya mengirimkan makanan pesanannya ke dormnya.

Ku lihat tayangan televisi yang menampilkan film barat. DVD rupanya. Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Aku hanya mengikuti teks yang ditampilkan dibagian bawah layar TV itu.

"Hyung… apa kau ingin bicara sesuatu padaku?"

Kudengar dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Kungkungan lengannya semakin erat.

"katakanlah, hyung…" bisikku meyakinkannya.

"Jaejoong…"

Aku menunggunya melanjutkan ucapannya. Kulihat tatapan matanya sendu. Mata musang yang biasanya menatap tajam itu, memancarkan keharuan dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Wae?" tanyaku saat dia hanya terdiam.

Dia memainkan helaian rambutku.

"Aku… membaca interviewnya di JYJ magazine. Meski aku tahu apa yang diungkapkannya adalah kenyataan, tapi tetap saja itu membuatku terluka. Aku… masih saja belum sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan bahwa dia dan kedua dongsaengku yang lain kini bukan lagi Dong Bang Shin Ki" ujarnya dengan suara berat. Kurasakan nafasnya memburu. Ini adalah luka yang teramat dalam baginya.

Ku bingkai wajah tampannya, membawanya agar menatapku. Kuyakinkan dia dengan tatapanku.

"Hyung…. mereka tetaplah Dong Bang ShinKi. Kau atau siapapun tak bisa merubahnya. Meski hyungdeul tidak bisa bersamamu, dan bernyanyi dengan nama yang lain, mereka tetap bagian dari DBSK. Kalian pernah tampil berlima, membesarkan nama itu berlima. Perpisahan hanya masalah waktu hyung. Ini tulisan takdir yang harus kau ikuti."

Ku kecup bibir hatinya dengan lembut. Jemariku menyusuri rambut pendeknya yang tebal.

"Bukan salahmu kalian berpisah. Juga bukan salahnya. Kalian sudah memilih."

Dia memandangku lekat.

"Bukankah kalian masih bisa tetap bersama? Itu privasi, dan tidak berhubungan dengan profesionalitas kerja?" tanyaku. Ku arahkan jariku pada dahinya, memisahkan dua kerutan yang muncul di keningnya.

Yunho hyung menjauh, kembali duduk di posisinya semula.

"Tidak semudah itu, Ryeowook. Mungkin agensi tidak ikut campur, tapi akan banyak pihak yang meributkan hal itu. Tidak semua orang suka kami bersama setelah dia pergi dari SM."

"Hyung…"

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung…"

Aku menoleh padanya, dan dia mendekatiku. Dengan lembut dia duduk dipahaku, menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arahku, sementara kedua kakinya terentang di kanan dan kiri tubuhku. Dia menyurukkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku mendekapnya erat.

"Junsu berkembang pesat setelah keluar SM. Semua orang tahu kini dia selebriti terkaya di seantero Korea. Yoochun menjadi aktor terkenal, membintangi berbagai film besar. Jaejoong…"

Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ku katakan. Rasanya sakit membicarakan tentang hal ini, seolah benar bahwa penghasilan mereka di SM hanya sekelumit dibanding setelah mereka keluar SM.

"Hyung… kita bernyanyi karena kita menyukainya. Memperoleh materi adalah jackpot. Kau senang menari, kan? Bagimu tak masalah berapa yang kau dapatkan asal kau menari…"

Hembusan nafas hangat Ryeowook merasuk ke dadaku. Hangat, dan menenangkan. Aku hampir saja lupa kesenangan kami yang utama. Passion. Gairah bermusik. Dan Ryeowook benar. Uang adalah bonus utama setelah kami bernyanyi. Yang penting adalah kami bernyanyi. Tapi tetap saja…

"Wookie, kau tahu…"

Tanganku menyusup masuk ke dalam piayamnya dari bagian bawah, mengelus pungungnya, membuatnya gemetar.

"…..saat kami konser di Yokohama arena, JYJ akan konser di Tokyo Dome…. disiarkan langsung di 21 teater di Jepang…. mereka…. sangat hebat, kan" bisikku di telinganya.

Ryeowook mengerang kecil karenaku. Tangannya tak mau kalah dan masuk ke balik kaus yang ku pakai, bermain di dadaku. Sensasi sentuhan telapak tangannya yang lembut mengenai kulitku, hampir membuatku melayang.

Tak sabar, kubuka piyama yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya, menampakkan bahunya yang mulus, dan kecil, dadanya yang menggoda, dan perut ratanya yang menggiurkan.

"Enghhh… hyung… jadi… JYJ membuatmu sedih atau…. bangga…" tanyanya dengan nafas terengah.

Aku tersenyum. Bicara dengannya memang pilihan yang terbaik. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana membuat nyaman seseorang yang suasana hatinya sedang tidak menentu. Atau mungkin itu hanya berlaku padaku saja? Ah, tentu saja aku yakin pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin juga.

"Keduanya… selalu keduanya…" jawabku dan hendak menyambar niple nya kalau saja ponselnya tidak berdering.

Ryeowook menjauh, dan mengambil ponselnya. Kuperhatikan dadanya yang terengah naik dan turun, sangat sexy. Keningnya yang mulai berkeringat, membuat sebagian poninya basah dan saling menempel satu sama lain. Mata cokelatnya yang hangat, selalu penuh kelembutan.

"Kyuhyun" ucapnya memberitahu padaku bahwa yang menghubunginya adalah Kyuhyun, salah satu magnae setan itu. Matanya menatapku was-was.

Aku meraih ponselnya dan menolak panggilan itu. Ponsel tak bersalah itu pun langsung kumatikan.

"Kau akan menjelaskan pada mereka besok" kukatakan padanya, dan menariknya kembali ke pelukanku. Ku kulum bibir tipisnya lembut, mencoba membuatnya tahu, aku mencintainya. Tapi dia kembali menjauh.

Tanpa kusangka dia mengambil ponselku dan mematikannya.

"Aku takut nanti Jaejoong hyung menghubungimu. Aku bisa mati ditangannya" ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidah padaku.

"Jaejoong takkan sekejam itu" jawabku dan menarik tubuh mungilnya berbaring di sofa.

"Siapa yang tahu" sahutnya sambil berusaha melepaskan ikat pinggang yang kupakai.

"Aku tahu" sergahku dan menarik turun celana piyamanya, membuatnya merona.

"Hyung…" dia membawa wajahku menghadapnya dengan menarik daguku, mengalihkan pandanganku dari bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kubelai pipi indahnya, dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Dia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana cara agar aku membuatmu nyaman?" suara lembut Ryeowook mengusik gairahku, menyalakannya hingga membara.

Ku kecup keningnya, lalu ujung hidungnya, dan berbisik di sudut bibirnya, "Kau sangat tahu…."

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

"Ngghhhh… Yun…. ho… hyung….."

Ryeowook meremas kasar rambutku saat aku menikmati niplenya. Suaranya bagai terpecah saat sesekali aku menggigit dan menghisap kuat tonjolan kecil didadanya itu.

Pinggulnya terangkat, membuat milik kami bertemu, dan menciptakan friksi tersendiri saat Ryeowook bergerak menggesekannya.

"ehmmmm hyunghhhh…."

Ciumanku kembali naik, menambahkan satu tanda lagi di lehernya. Dia tak mau kalah. Dia juga menghisap leherku dengan kuat. Udara di kamar apartemenku ini semakin panas, meski kami tak lagi mengenakan satu lembar pun kain.

Aku meninggalkan lehernya dan mengajak bibirnya kembali beradu. Lidahku yang pertama kali masuk, menyapa setiap sudut mulutnya, menyusuri giginya tersusun rapi, menghisap semua saliva yang tercipta di lidah basahnya.

"mmmphhh….enghhh"

Ryeowook begitu sibuk mengerang, melenguh dan menggumamkan bisikan-bisikan kenikmatan.

Saat aku menyudahi battle tounge kami, dia menelan semua liur yang tersisa di bibir bawahku. Matanya memandang sayu. Rambutnya berantakan, membuatnya tampak lebih sexy, dan menggairahkan.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan dia tersipu. Tanganya menuju pada milikku yang kubanggakan.

"Aku…. menginginkannya, Yunho-ya" dengan manisnya dia berkata demikian, nafasnya terengah, dan dia meremas milikku.

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Fasterrhhh… Wookie…..aghhhh"

Yunho memejamkan matanya saat aku memanjakan miliknya. Kulihat Yunho hyung sangat menikmatinya. Kukatakan saja padamu, aku lebih senang mendesahkan 'Yunhooohhh' daripada 'hyunghhhh'. Memanggil namanya saja membawa keintiman tersendiri.

Aku menikmati miliknya. Jangan tanyakan tentang ukuran. Dia yang terbaik.

Kulingkarkan jemariku di bagian yang tak mampu ku jangkau dengan mulutku. Kugerakkan jemariku naik turun seirama dengan maju mundurnya kepalaku. Begitu besar, dan nikmat.

Otot perut Yunho menegang saat kubawa miliknya jauh dan dalam hingga ke tenggorokan, memberinya ijin masuk sedalam mungkin. Untuk beberapa saat selanjutnya aku mengulangi hal itu, membuat Yunho kelabakan, dan hampir saja klimaks. Tapi Yunho menahan bahuku.

"Enghhh…Cukup….. biarkan aku memanjakanmu.." Ujarnya terengah. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi dada bidangnya. Perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna juga berkilatan basah. Miliknya yang tegak menantang berkilauan oleh liurku.

Dengan cepat Yunho membalikkan posisi kami. Kini dia yang mengubur wajahnya di sela pahaku. Menangkup milikku erat dengan mulutnya yang terasa hangat.

"Hyunghhhh….." desahku frustasi oleh kenikmatan yang diberikannya.

Kurasakan dia menyeringai, dan menggigit kecil milikku. Giginya memantul pada kulitku, dan lidahnya menari melingkar-lingkar disana.

Dia menghisap dengan kuat, menyedot di bagian kepalanya, membuatku terlonjak oleh sengatan kenikmatan.

"Yun…hohh… nghhhh…. hahahhhh" aku hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah nikmat. Rasanya memang nikmat. Bercinta selalu menyenangkan.

"Moooreeee,,, yunh….. pleaseee… nghhhh" kupinta padanya agar lebih cepat dan lebih dalam. Aku sudah tak tahan.

Yunho menurutiku, kepalanya memantul lebih cepat, membuat milikku keluar dan masuk ke dalam mulutnya tanpa bisa kuikuti pergerakannya. Kedua tangannya mengangkat pinggulku dan menghisap milikku dengan kuat, mencengkeramnya dalam mulutnya yang menyempit.

"Yun… ho… arghhhhhh….."

Akhirnya aku sampai juga. Kuremas rambutnya dengan erat, menyalurkan rasa pusing yang sekejap menyerangku. Pandangnku sesaat memudar, dan punggungku yang sempat terangkat kini kembali terhempas ke tempat tidur yang lembut.

Yunho menaikkan wajahnya. Kulihat cairan berleleran di sudut bibirnya. Tak kusiakan, aku menyambar bibirnya dan menjilatinya dengan rakus, meminta milikku sendiri.

Yunho menggigit bibirku dan memisahkan ciuman kami. Nafas kami saling bersahutan.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

Kukalungkan lenganku di lehernya, dan mencium dadanya yang terbuka.

"Itu hebat, Yunho… hyung…."

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

Kulihat Ryeowook yang terengah. Ini baru permainan awal. Dan aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku senang dia mengakui aku hebat. Itu suatu kebanggaan menerima pujian dari pasanganmu.

Dia mengulum jari-jariku dengan lembut. Membuatku semakin tergoda. Sesekali dia menggigitnya main-main. Lidahnya membasahi setiap inchi jemariku. Saat kurasa cukup aku menarik jariku dari mulutnya. Jari tengahku bermain padanya, masuk kedalamnya dan memperluas pintu yang akan ku masuki. Kulihat dia mengernyit. Aku membelai pipinya, meyakinkan padanya aku akan berlaku lembut. Ryeowook semakin gelisah saat aku menambahkan satu persatu jariku. Setelah beberapa waktu, kurasa sudah cukup.

Ku peluk dia dengan erat, dan mencium telinganya, membuatnya menggelinjang geli. Kuputar posisi kami. Kini dia diatasku.

"ride me, please…" pintaku padanya.

Ryeowook merona. Dia selalu senang saat dia diijinkan melakukan hal itu.

Kutatap dia dengan sayang. Aku menyayanginya. Aku tidak ragu tentang hal itu. Mungkin kami memang tidak pernah terlihat bersama. Tapi kami menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu berdua. Tentu saja sebagian besar waktunya adalah untuk bekerja, dan memanjakan dua magnae kekasihnya itu. Karena itulah saat Ryeowook bersamaku, aku ingin sepenuhnya memanjakannya.

Ryeowook memelukku erat, dan aku membantunya memasangkan puzle tubuh kami. Kuarahkan milikku tepat di pintu masuknya. Kurasakan Ryeowook menanamkan kukunya di punggungku saat aku perlahan masuk.

"susshh… sebentar lagi…. bertahanlah.." ucapku menenangkannya. Sesekali aku berhenti dan memberinya sedikit waktu, lalu dia akan kembali menurunkan tubuhnya hingga aku sedikit demi sedikit menyatu sepenuhnya dengan dirinya.

Ryeowook menjatuhkan tubuhnya padaku saat kami benar-benar terpasang sempurna. Nafasnya memburu. Kami tidak terburu-buru, jadi ku usap lembut punggungnya dengan pola melingkar.

"Wookie….." geramku saat merasakan dia bermain dengan lubangnya, membuatnya sempit dan memijat milikku perlahan.

Dia menciumku. Kulumat bibirnya yang sudah sedikit membengkak. Tapi dia tetap berbibir tipis. Manis sekali.

"ride me, Wookie, when you're ready…." bisikku padanya.

Dia memegang bahuku, dan mengangkat pinggulnya, membuatku melihat milikku yang perlahan keluar darinya. Dan Ryeowook turun kembali sebelum aku benar-benar terlepas.

"Yunhhhh…enghhhh" keluhnya sambil memantulkan tubuhnya naik dan turun.

Ohhh…. dindingnya menjepitku, membuatku gila. Menyebarkan semua kenikmatan ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Wook….nhhhhh….." aku mendesahkan namanya, dan membantunya untuk naik dan turun. Milikku timbul tenggelam di lubangnya.

Ditengah sunyinya malam, desahan Ryeowook sungguh menggoda keteguhan hatiku. Kubantu dia agar lebih cepat.

"Ahhhh… ahhh….. ahhh… nghhhhh" suaranya seirama dengan gerak tubuhnya. Kulihat Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap kenikmatan yang tercipta.

Lubangnya menyempit. Miliknya tegak sempurna, dan otot perutnya menegang. Aku tahu dia hampir datang. Kuhentikan gerakannya dengan satu sentakan kuat, membuatnya menelan milikku dalam-dalam. Kupeluk dia erat-erat.

"Ahhh… hyung…" suaranya tercekat.

Kutangkupkan tanganku di wajahnya. Mata sayunya begitu menggoda.

"Tidak sekarang, Wookie" kucium keningnya perlahan.

Aku berputar dengan dia masih dalam pelukanku. Tanpa melepaskan penyatuan kami, aku memerangkapnya di bawahku.

Sekali lagi, dan tak bosan aku menjamah bibirnya. Kugesek dengan pasti niplenya dengan ibu jariku. Saat kami menyelesaikan ciuman, dia menyusuri perutku dengan jarinya.

Aku mengangkat kedua kakinya dan melingkarkannya di pinggangku. Aku memundurkan tubuhku, dan maju menyentak dengan kuat, menanamkan milikku jauh dan dalam padanya.

"Arghhhh…"

Ryeowook mendesah kuat. Tangannya mencengkeram seprei yang sudah berantakan, dan meremasnya kuat-kuat.

"Ughhh… Wookie…. so… tight…." keluhku.

"Hyung… ahhhh…. Yunhooahhh…nghhhhh" Ryeowook mendesah bersama dengan seranganku.

Aku maju mundur dengan cepat. Menghentak dengan kuat, memasukannya dalam dan bertenaga.

Tangan Ryeowook menggapai bahuku, "more… hyung… moree….. fasterr…. nghhhh" bisiknya memohon.

"Wookie…..enghhh… kau.. nikmathhh" tentu saja permintaannya tidak kusiakan. Kugarap dia semakin cepat, bertambah cepat, secepat yang aku bisa.

"Ahhhh… hyung… ahhhh….deeper… moreee….. lebihhh dalam Yunhhh" pintanya.

Aku menurut padanya. Kutanamkan diriku dalam-dalam. Ranjang yang berderit menjadi bukti betapa aku melakukannya dengan kuat.

Kutuntun tanganya agar melingkari leherku. Kupeluk dia erat dan menghentak tubuh bawahnya kuat, membuat suara kulit beradu semakin hebat, berkecipak nyaring.

"Yunhhh…..aghhhh" tubuhnya terhentak-hentak dalam dekapanku. Aku melepaskannya.

Aku menusuk dalam, dan dia terkesiap. Aku mendapatkannya. Aku memberinya kenikmatan. Saat dia menahan nafas, aku tahu aku mengenainya dengan tepat.

'Ohhh.,,good…. Yunhhhh…. there…"

Ryeowook menolakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menahan sensai yang memabukkan. Aku juga merasakannya. Lubangnya menyempit. Aku tahu dia segera datang.

"Enghhhh, Yunhhh… there… againhhh,,, aku…. akuhhhh…enghhh"

Kuteteskan liurku padanya, dan dengan tersedak dia menelannya. Aku terkekeh. Kucoba sekali lagi. Kali ini dia lebih siap. Dengan tak sabar, Ryeowook menarik wajahku turun dan menghisap saliva di bibirku.

Gotcha! Dengan begitu perhatiannya teralihkan dan klimaknya sedikit tertunda.

Aku mendekati telinganya, menggigit kecil dan berbisik parau padanya, "hand and knee, pleasee…."

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

Aku membungkuk. Menumpukan badanku pada lengan dan lututku. Dibelakang sana Yunho menanti. Saat aku mengangguk, Yunho mendorong dirinya dengan kuat.

"Arghhh…" kami sama-sama mengerang.

Yunho masuk semakin dalam. Tangannya memegangi pinggulku, dan tubuhnya maju mundur dengan cepat namun teratur. Selama beberapa saat dia terus mengulanginya.

"Yunhhhh…. jebal…" pintaku padanya saat dia menunduk dan membasahi punggungku dengan lidahnya.

"enghhh… Yunhohhh, cum…. please… cummm"

Yunho mengerti. Dia membalikkan badanku kembali. Kali ini kakiku bertumpu dibahunya. Yunho menunduk hingga lututku menyentuh dadaku sendiri. Dengan kekuatan yang mungkin mustahil dilakukan manusia, Yunho merasuk dalam-dalam.

'Yunhhhhhh!" seruku saat kurasakan miliknya tepat mengenai sweetspotku.

Yunho menyeringai. Berulangkali ditusuknya tempat yang sama. Membuatku semakin tidak tahan.

"…cum.. Yunhhh… cummmm" pintaku padanya.

"datanglah…. enghhh" geram Yunho. Tusukannya semakin cepat dan kuat. Tangannya meraih milikku yang terabaikan, mengurutnya cepat naik dan turun, seirama hentakannya.

Kurasakan tubuhku semakin menggila. Kenikmatan menjalar hingga ke ujung rambut, dan seluruh syaraf-syarafku. Aku tak tahan. Aku perlu datang.

Yunho menghentakan dirinya kuat, meremas milikku kuat, memainkan twinsku.

Tubuhku terangkat, dan aku klimaks kedua kalinya.

"Yunhoohhhhh….. arghhhhhhh" cahaya berpendar di pandanganku. Semuanya memutih. Semua otot menegang, membuat Yunho kewalahan. Frustasi dan ingin segera menyusulku.

Hentakannya menggila. Geraman berat dan dalam menyertai setiap tusukannya. Dan beberapa tusukan berikutnya…

Yunho memelukku erat-erat, dan melesakkan miliknya kuat-kuat, jauh ke dalam,

"Arghhhhh…"

Yunho mencapai klimaksnya. Cairan cintanya terasa hangat memenuhiku. Hangat dan nyaman.

Dia memelukku beberapa saat, menenangkan nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Aku pun demikian. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menghadapiku. Ku sisihkan anak rambutnya yang menempel di keningnya. Kuusap keringat yang berkilauan di pelipisnya. Aku tersenyum.

Yunho membalas senyumku, dan mengecup bibirku.

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mencintaimu…" kubisikkan kata itu di telinganya. Kudekap Ryeowook semakin erat didadaku.

Ryeowook membuka matanya.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Ryeowook menggodaku.

Kucuri sebuah ciuman darinya. "Dulu Jaejoong nomor satu" jawabku santai.

"Hmm, lalu sekarang?"

Ku acak-acak rambutnya. Membenarkan selimut yang menutupi kami berdua.

"Dia tetap yang pertama. Kau tahu itu. Tapi aku mencintaimu" Kataku padanya.

"Tak masalah bagiku jadi yang kedua. Aku sudah jadi yang pertama untuk Changmin dan Kyuhyun"

"benarkah?" tanyaku. Tanganku menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut, meremasnya.

"hyung….." elaknya. Dia mencoba menarik tanganku pergi dari sana. Aku tak peduli.

"Hyung! Lihat jam berapa ini! Kita hanya punya waktu dua jam sebelum matahari terbit." Tolaknya lagi.

Aku mengalah. Lagipula dia pasti lelah. Aku mengisinya lima kali malam ini. Kutarik dia agar bersandar di bahuku.

"Tidurlah. Istirahatlah walau sebentar, karena pagi ini aku menagih morning sex. Kamar mandiku merindukanmu" bisikku.

Ryeowook tersipu, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam padaku. Aku memainkan rambutnya. Ku kecup keningnya.

"Gomawo, Wookie. Saranghe…"

Meski tak yakin Ryeowook masih mampu mendengarku, aku terus berbisik padanya.

"Aku mencintai Jaejoong. Tapi kini semua semakin sulit. Kami sama-sama sibuk. Aku mencintainya, dan mencintaimu. Seperti kau mencintai Changmin, dan Kyuhyun. Kau bilang tak ada yang salah dengan cinta, kan? Karena itu biarkan aku mencintaimu. Kau bukan pilihan, Ryeowook-ah. Saat aku tak bisa dengan Jaejoong, kupastikan kaulah yang akan bersamaku….."

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

"Mwo? Dia tidak bersamaku semalam" seru Changmin saat Kyuhyun menanyakan Ryeowook padanya.

"Hah! Lalu dimana Wookie jika tidak bersamaku atau bersamamu?" Kyuhyun mondar-mandir dengan frustasi.

Dan jadilah sepagian itu kedua sahabat karib kelabakan mencari keberadaan kekasihnya.

"Wookie… padahal aku sudah membuat puisi untukmu" erang Kyuhyun nelangsa.

"Mwo? Coba kulihat!" Changmin menarik secari kertas yang dibawa-bawa Kyuhyun.

_You're my love, my Sunshine,_

_I don't know what to say, just be mine,_

_Hard missing our session again,_

_When I was 6 and you're 9_

_Don't feel like tortured_

_I'll give you big pleasure_

_Thrusting you to the max_

_'till you reach the climax_

_Let your moan..._

_ harder, faster and deeper_

_Sounds like a heaven whisper_

_Hitting you the deepest_

_Makes you growl the shameless_

_From the front change the back_

_Thrusting from the side_

_Yelled sexyly more and more_

_Behind our close door_

_Wasting time in the dark_

_Leave thousands my love mark_

_Get your hand and knee_

_Dont be shy my lovely_

_Just let the story flow_

_Smoothly like the blow_

_Driving you dirty wet_

_Covering all of sweat_

.

.

Mata Changmin membulat lebar, "Kyuhyun mesum!" serunya.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangguk, "Ne. Tapi ini ada yang kurang"

Kyuhyun menatapnya tak mengerti, "Apa, Min?" balas Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Kau lupa judulnya, Kyu! Judulnya!" dengan histeris Changmin melambai-lambaikan kertas itu di muka Kyuhyun.

"Kupikir kau jenius. Judul saja tidak terpikirkan" tambahnya lagi.

Sementara Kyuhyun—- o_O

**Ryeowook is unbeatable! Realy Loveable!**

.

.

**©Mĭķũ**

**.**

**.**

**Behind The Scene**

Kenapa bisa YunWook?

**Karena **Yunho memeluk Ryeowookkie dengan sangat erat saat kedatangannya di Sukira ^^

BUt, I am KyuWook Shipper, yes, I am, and ChangminLovers


End file.
